Voltage references are circuits that are commonly used as functional blocks in mixed-mode and analog integrated circuits (ICs) such as data converters, phase lock-loops (PLL), oscillators, power management circuits, dynamic random access memory (DRAM), flash memory, and much more. A voltage reference is preferred to be nominally independent of temperature, power supply, and load variations.